To love a wolf
by CheshireSmiles1998
Summary: Kagome realizes her love for Kouga. I don't really know how to explain it but if you're looking for a short chaptered fluff fic, this is the story for you. I really like it, even though it's short. I may have to write more like it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

I closed my eyes as I heard Inuyasha stood and walked away to meet Kikyo again. Her soul catchers had been arriving every night lately. So often, in fact, that it didn't even bother me any more. If he wanted to kiss a pile of living dirt, all the power to him.

I didn't care anymore.

Shocking, isn't it? I had been shocked when I realized it, that's for sure. I suppose I stopped caring a while ago. I was in my last year of high school now, not that I cared anymore. It was strange, everything that seemed important before wasn't anymore.

Yes, Inuyasha was my friend and of course I wanted him around. He was one of the people I was closest to. As for school, I'd come to realize that it didn't matter anymore. The feudal era was my home now. Sure, mom, Souta, and grandpa would always be there for me, but even they knew that I wasn't home there anymore.

Naraku had been destroyed a few months ago and I now had just two shards left to collect. Shards I was anxious about taking. Inuyasha wanted to just rush in and take it, I knew better than that. He would just end up killing Kouga.

I glanced over at my other traveling companions. Miroku and Sango had finally gotten it through their heads that they were perfect for each other. Kilala had taken to sleeping in between their sleeping mats. The last of them laid curled into my side.

My Shippou. He was the one I knew I could never leave behind. About a year ago, he slipped and called me 'Mama'. He tried to apologize until I swept him into my arms and asked him if that is what he wanted me to be. When he nodded, I'd kissed him on the forehead and he became my son, officially. He was just about four inches taller than when I met him. Still small enough to hold.

I pulled him into my arms and stood, he opened his eyes, "Mama?"

"We're going to go visit Kouga while Inuyasha is distracted."

"Why?" His voice was tired.

"Because I don't want Inuyasha to hurt him." He nodded.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell us?" I looked at Sango, who had sat up.

"Because he will react best if it's only me and Shippou. I was going to leave a note, but since you're awake, may I borrow Kilala?" She nodded and I smiled in thanks.

"Thank you. She'll come back once we've arrived. I'm sure Kouga will take us back." She nodded and Kilala transformed. I placed Shippou on her back and rolled up my sleeping mat. Quickly, I placed some supplies in the smaller bag I'd bought in the village we'd passed through.

I hoisted myself onto Kilala and had Shippou lay back down and go to sleep on her back, covering him with a blanket. I would keep him on so he would be safe.

"Go, Kilala." She took off and we were suddenly in the sky. The moon was full, giving light for us.


	2. Chapter 2

The mountains appeared in my sight quickly and there was a strange tugging in my chest that was pulling me to them. I glanced down at my child's sleeping face and it went away. He curled further into Kilala's warm coat and I smiled.

I saw the familiar whirlwind that I was accustomed to as we reached the pass before the wolf den. Kouga had scented us on the wind. I waved at him and he opened his mouth in what was sure to be a yell loud enough to wake my son, so I shook my head and placed a finger to my lips.

"Kilala, land." She did and I got off, careful not to wake Shippou.

"Oh, the kit's sleeping." I nodded.

"He slept the entire way here." He nodded at my words.

"What brings you around here?" I sighed, this was a topic I did not want to approach yet, but it seemed I was going to have to.

"Is there somewhere I can put Shippou first? It's a long conversation and I don't want to wake him." Kouga nodded his head yes and lead me into the den and I laid him on the Kouga's sleeping nest.

Everyone was quiet when we entered and Kouga ordered them to keep it that way. He took me outside near the river. It was beautiful. I sat on one of the rocks and Kouga sat near me.

"Before I tell you, you have to realize that I don't plan to take them right away." His eyes widened.

"The jewel shards." I nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure you've figured out that Naraku is dead. Your shards are the only ones left to collect." He smirked.

"Makes sense. So, you want my shards?" I nodded.

"Not right away. I'm sure you have a few things to do before I take them." He looked at me oddly.

"Why didn't you just bust in with that mutt of yours?" I sighed.

"Because Inuyasha wouldn't have any reservations about just killing you. I consider you one of my friends and I no longer have the ability to control him." I looked up at the moon.

"He chose Kikyo. I'm actually okay with it, isn't that strange?" I shook my head, "But the point is, she removed the subjugation beads and I can't sit him to stop him from killing anyone."

"You're not mad about it?" I shook my head and looked him in the eye.

"I haven't felt that way about him in awhile." I turned my head back to the moon that was slightly behind a peak now. The sun would rise soon. I pulled the green and white kimono I'd taken to wearing tighter.

"What will you do with the jewel, once it's completed?" I shrugged.

"I have no idea. I have to make a selfless wish." I shrugged, "I don't know... World peace, maybe?"

Kouga chuckled at the tone of my voice, "Not a bad wish, but not exactly flawless."

I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you don't word it exactly right, the world could be in peace for one second and then fall back to normal." I stared at him.

"I hadn't thought of it like that...," he smiled up at me and my heart stuttered and I prayed to whatever gods existed that he hadn't heard it.

If he heard, he didn't show it. He stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and allowed him to pull me up. I looked at him and realized just how handsome he was. Looking away, I mentally shook myself.

The sun would be up in a few minutes, "How long can I draw this out before you insist on having the shards?" I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He smirked down at me.

"Well, the longer I have the shards, the longer you'll be around." I smiled and walked ahead of him, back into the den. Shippou was awake when I entered and he ran up to me.

"Mama!" He launched himself into my arms.

"What happened?! Shippou?" He cowered into my chest.

One of the wolves spoke up, "The kit had a nightmare, we've been trying to calm him but he wouldn't."

My eyes widened in realization and I sighed. I moved him so I could see those big adorable eyes of his, "What was it about, sweetheart?"

"Naraku killed you, Mama!" He was half hysterical. I hushed him.

"Naraku is dead, sweetheart, he can't hurt anyone anymore, remember?" He nodded and, though he still clung to me, he stopped crying.

"The kit calls you his mother?" Kouga spoke. I had forgotten that he hadn't been around for that before. I nodded.

"Yes, I adopted him as my child almost a year ago." Kouga smiled a bit. His smile was filled with love for me and I turned away, hoping I wasn't blushing.

"Sister, if he would like, your kit could come with me and the other children to the meadows to play today." A she-wolf I did not know, but immediately liked spoke.

I smiled at her, "What do you say, sweetheart? Would you like to go play?"

He nodded a bit and I set him down, he walked over to the other children and shyly introduced himself. One of the girls, just smaller than he, grinned.

"I'm Seiko," he smiled and they began talking happily.

I faced the she-wolf, "What is your name?"

She smiled warmly, "I am Reiko. Seiko is my cub."

I nodded, "Thank you for offering this, he needs more friends his age."

She shook her head, "It's no problem. You're our sister and so he is our family as well."

She lead them out and I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore. Kouga raised his eyebrow at me, wondering what had changed and why I hadn't corrected the woman when she called me sister.

"There is no point, they won't listen anyways." He laughed.

"You find my logic funny?" He nodded.

"Very." I rolled my eyes and suddenly, I was swept up in a whirlwind.

We stopped on a cliffside that overlooked the forest. It was the same one I'd thrown shippou off. It was so strange to even think that, I'd thrown my son off a cliff to save him. I chuckled to myself.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I threw my son off this cliff. How does that sound when I say it that way?" He laughed as well.

"It does sound sort of bad that way. In your defense, he can fly." I nodded.

"True." He paused.

"Do you remember what else happened here?" I glanced at him.

"Before or after I slapped you harder than I'd hit anyone else in my life?" He laughed.

"Really? That was the hardest you've ever hit someone?" I nodded.

"My hand stung for a bit afterwards." I laughed, "I thought you were going to throw me off the mountain when I did that."

He looked at me, "I wouldn't have."

I nodded, "I know. The point is, I didn't then."

He smirked a bit, "Have you considered my offer?"

I couldn't lie to him, I had, but the thing was, "I have. There is something I should tell you though, I will not accept any offer like that unless I am in love with you."

"Kagome...," his tone was confused, he didn't realize what I was saying.

"I think it would be very easy to fall in love with you, Kouga." His eyes were wide and my heart was beating very fast.

He reached out and touched my cheek, "What are you saying?"

I laid my hand over his, "I'm saying that I need a little time."

I laced my fingers through his. They fit perfectly together and my heart became a hummingbird. I knew I was half in love with him already. Truthfully, I should have been more scared than I was. People didn't fall in love as fast as I was falling. Suddenly, I realized I didn't care.

When his lips touched mine, there were no fireworks or sparks, there was a slow burning fire. Something that made me feel safe, warm, and loved. I was who I was supposed to be, in his arms. As short and chaste as it was, it left me breathless.

As pressed his forehead into mine, I smiled, knowing he was smiling too.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf ch3

It was almost a month later when I was walking through the mountains with Kouga that I realized it. I knew with everything in me. I had to tell him.

"Kouga?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." He faced me.

"You're sure?" I nodded.

"I'm sure." My heart filled with happiness at the thought. I loved him. I truly, completely loved him.

His kiss this time was a bit deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the love I had. This was where I belonged. I was here, in the arms of the man I loved and who loved me. I was home here.

...

I may write a lemon for this and post it separately. Tell me if you think I should.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf ch4 last

I touched the silvery mark in the juncture of my throat and smiled as I saw my mate do the same, even though he wasn't looking at me. Even after ten years, I was still just as in love with him as that first night, if not more so. Remembering the way he held me that night sent shivers down my spine. He glanced at me over his shoulder, blue eyes bright, and smirked.

I blushed a bit, but did not turn my gaze from him. He smiled and sent love through our bond. I stood and walked out of the den, brushing my hand against his as I moved. His tail caressed me gently as I passed.

The waterfall was still as beautiful as it was that very first night when I told Kouga of my plans for the jewel. Ironically, I had wished for peace. Almost a year after our mating, we carefully worded the wish and held the jewel together. A miko and a demon, in unison, wishing in harmony.

"We wish for an eternal peace and happiness for all lands and worlds."

It was a bit odd when there was no more war. Yes, people fought, but there were none and would be none who wished to cause death and destruction. It was an amazing world to live in.

I sat on the same rock and looked at my reflection. Our mating had changed me a bit. I had gained ears similar to Inuyasha's, though they were more pointed and a dark black. My eyes sharpened along with my hearing and sense of smell. It hadn't made me hanyou, that was certain. I wasn't a demon either, but the fact that I aged as slowly as my husband meant I would have a long and happy life with those I loved.

My hand moved to my large stomach where my child grew. It would be our fourth child together and I had a feeling that there would be more still. Shippou took to being a big brother instantly. He had now reached maturity and was his father's second in command. My eldest child was falling very fast in love with a certain she-wolf named Seiko.

"Mommy!" I turned and smiled as our first biological child, a girl named Shiori, ran up to me.

She was absolutely lovely and our only girl. Shi, as we called her, was a product of our mating night. Her hair was like mine, long and blue-black, the same color as the tail that waved happily behind her, though her eyes were the same as her father's. Bright and blue.

"What is it?" She grinned and opened her cupped hands. A beautiful blue butterfly flew out and into the sky.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Lovely." She grinned.

"Shi-chan!" Two voices harmonized together and I laughed as my youngest children tackled their sister.

Senri and Seichi were just five years old and they loved to follow their sister around. The two were the spitting image of their father down to the wolfish grin. Currently, they were trying to convince their sister to give them piggy back rides.

"Fine! But I'm not taking both of you! Go get Uncle Ginta!" I laughed as the three raced off to wear down their uncles.

"They are little balls of energy, aren't they?" I nodded.

"I blame you." Kouga nodded.

"Fair enough. Shiori seems to have inherited your ability to control the entire tribe with a glare, though." I nodded.

"Heaven help her future mate." Kouga faced me.

"Don't mention that word with my daughter in mind. We still have years until she will want one, thank goodness." I giggled at his reaction. He was a protective papa.

"That day may come faster than you think." He sighed.

"She is going to be a little heartbreaker, just like her mother." I slapped his arm.

"I was not a heartbreaker." He pulled me to his chest.

His lips were just a centimeter from mine when he spoke, "You break mine every time you smile. It stops working when those eyes of yours light up."

I smiled and closed the distance. He often said he wasn't mushy, but he was. And I loved it. He kissed me sweetly, cradling my head with one hand and holding me close with the other, careful of the child that rested inside me.

"Jeez, Dad, can't you do that when I'm not around?" We separated at the sound of Shippou's voice.

"And why exactly should I refrain from kissing my very beautiful wife?"

"Because she's my mother." Shippou deadpanned.

I laughed, "You'll understand as soon as you can convince Seiko to marry you."

Shippou blushed and looked around to check no one had heard, "Mom!"

Kouga laughed, "Why don't you take some of the boys hunting so you don't have to worry?"

He rolled his eyes, "Already planned on it. I was coming to tell you. We'll be back before sundown." With that he turned and ran off, followed by a small hunting party.

"How is our child?" Kouga's hand rested on my stomach.

"She is sleeping, otherwise I would not be standing." I was due to go into labor any day now. Sango, Miroku, and their children would be arriving sometime today. Sango was always with me when I had the child, I needed her to be. It was a few hours after my friends arrived that I had the first contraction. All the people save for Reiko, Sango, and the midwife were cleared from the cave.

As much as I wanted Kouga here, it was physically impossible for a demon to be in the room while his mate gave birth. He may end up slaughtering the midwives thinking they were causing the pain. The inner demon does not care to differentiate friend from foe when it's mate is in pain.

Several painfull hours later, I was holding my youngest daughter. Kouga came in along with our family. I smiled at them and held her close.

"What is her name?" Kouga's voice was in awe, as it had been for each child before this.

"Sorako." He smiled.

"Sora." Senri tested the name on his lips.

"I like it," Seichi smiled.

"She looks just like you, Mommy." Shiori was already becomeing the proud big sister.

"Well... Sticking with the s's, Mom?" Shippou spoke. I nodded.

"I don't see why not." Kouga grinned, "They fit."

I smiled up at him and he placed a kiss on my lips, much to the chagrin of our children.

"She's beautiful Kagome." Sango said happily.

"I wonder if she will be close to Hiro." Hiro was Sango and Miroku's two month old son. The last of their children, if Sango had anything to say about it. They already had five before him, I understood why.

"I'm sure they will." Later that night, after the children were in bed, I curled up next to my mate.

"No more kids for at least two years, Kouga." He laughed.

"I bet I'll change your mind. Remember, you said ten after the twins." I pinched his arm.

"You're lucky I love you." His arms tightened around me.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world." He kissed me and pulled me so my head rested under his chin, "I love you, Kagome."

It's finished! Thank you for reading my short little fic. I hope you'll come back and read some of my others.


End file.
